Loves When I'm High
by VanillaKokain
Summary: Marik gets high every weekend and Ryou is finally sick of it. Just a stupid little oneshot about druUugs and love and stuff.


****

"Ryoooooouu~. I'm hooooome~."

Ryou stiffened at the call, his fingers freezing in high arcs above his keyboard. He had heard the car pull up outside, and the laughing voices coming up the stairs. The door knob had rattled, there had been a soft thud and a giggle, and the door had swung open. He had ignored all these sounds however, used to them by now, and chose instead to focus on his report. It was due Monday, after all, and there was so much left to fill out. But he could never ignore his boyfriend and roommate's voice, no matter how hard he tried...or the sour stench of marijuana he brought with him.

Sighing softly, he began to debate whether or not he should go into his own room to work, risk getting tangled up in Marik's web by staying in the lounge. He heard the laughter getting closer, and came to a conclusion. He closed his laptop and was about to relocate when leather clad arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a warm chest.

"Hey, why didn't you answer?" Marik breathed against his neck, already playing with the buttons on his shirt. His breath stunk of much more than pot, and Ryou's nostrils burned.

"Augh, what did you do tonight?" he demanded, turning and pushing Marik away. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve, hoping the smell of his detergent would get rid of the burn.

Marik shrugged, making a vague motion with his hand. "I dunno, it was some new shit. Bakura bummed it off some guy at the gas station."

"You smoked something without knowing what it was?"

"Hey, it was some really good shit."

"Did you at least know the guy?"

"Bakura did." Marik shrugged again, and then pointed towards the hallway from which he'd came. "By the way, he and Mariku followed me home and won't leave, so they're in the guest bedroom. Is that alright?"

Ryou scoffed and grabbed his computer, forgetting for a moment it was plugged in and accidentally pulling the charger off the table with a loud noise. So much for last minute relocating. He let out a exasperated sigh, and Marik giggled. He frowned. "I really wish you wouldn't bring those two home. I... don't feel safe when they're here. They're not the kind of people you should be involved with."

Marik seemed dazed, but he grinned, and the act seemed to make him wobble. He reached out and pulled Ryou against him again, shivering at the cool plastic lid of the laptop against his belly. "Aww, you're scared of them? That's so cute," he said, grinning more when Ryou struggled in his embrace.

Ryou broke from the hug, dusting himself off as if Marik was covered in dust. He hoped the smell wouldn't stick to his clothes. That was the very last thing he needed. He frowned even more and turned to give Marik the look, meeting Marik's bloodshot eyes. "I'm not afraid of them. They just put us at risk. You know how strict the landlord is. If she smells or suspects anything, we're out!"

Marik went to hug Ryou again, but the man slapped his hands away. "That includes stuff like this! She's Christian, remember?"

Marik shrugged for the third time. "It's not like she's watching." He stepped towards Ryou, and the whitette stepped back. "C'mon, you know how I get when I smoke."

Ryou held the computer against his chest like a shield. "Exactly why I would rather go to the park-"

"Can we do that then?"

"When you're sober."

Marik pouted, his entire body seeming to slump with the expression. "I'm more fun when I'm drunk, though." He turned away, moving towards the kitchen.

"When you're drunk your dick doesn't stand up," Ryou shot back, but then did a double take. He set the laptop back on the desk and followed Marik into the kitchen. "Wait, you drank tonight too?"

Marik looked up at him from a bag of chips, mouth full. He nodded, took a moment to chew, then spoke. "Yeah, and it was good too. Some shit called Kinky. It was really good, you'd like it."

Ryou put his face in his hand, groaning. "Marik," he said, walking up to the taller man. "You know how sick that can make you?"

Marik stuffed some more chips in his mouth. "I only drank enough to get a buzz. When you do it right it feels really good."

Ryou studied him for a long time, then shook his head, turning around. "I'm in love with an idiot." He rubbed his forehead, nursing his developing headache. He heard Marik laugh and paused, looking over his shoulder at him. He grinned at him as he took off his coat, revealing the toned arms and broad shoulders. Ryou saw he had worn the tank top he'd bought for Marik a few weeks ago; a dark purple skin-tight number with a studded gold rosary around the collar. It looked so good on him, and even now Ryou found his pulse rising.

Marik stepped up to him, putting his hands on Ryou's hips. He leaned in and kissed at Ryou's neck, and the man closed his eyes, willing himself not to fall for Marik's charms.

"I thought it was your idea," Marik started, hands moving down into his pants. Ryou's eyes snapped back open. Marik continued, "To not say the L word till our eighth month."

Ryou was confused for a moment, but then gasped in realization. It had been his idea, hadn't it? When he'd got together with Marik, and the Egyptian had tried to tell him he loved him after the first month, Ryou had made him swear to never say that until they had been going steady at least eight months. The reason being, if they had had a fight, or if Marik was unsuitable to Ryou's lifestyle, there would be no "Oh, but he loves me, I can't do this to him" moments to make him stay with him. He could work up the nerve and make him leave without the L word getting in the way.

But now he'd said it, and they hadn't even been together four months. Their relationship had been rocky at best since the first month. Marik had met up with some old school friends and went clubbing and drinking every weekend, leaving Ryou alone in a cold apartment to work on his med school work. At first, Ryou welcomed the silence, but as weekend after weekend went by and Marik stumbled home drunker and higher at the earliest of hours, the more he had missed the Egyptian. He realized he was already in love, and that even though Marik cared more about the drugs Bakura and Mariku were able to get than Ryou, he couldn't separate himself from him. He had already become so important even though he was never around. He still refused to ever tell Marik his feelings, but it had finally slipped out.

Now Ryou blushed and covered his mouth, with Marik grinning down at him. He looked towards the hallway, wondering if he could make it to his room before Marik caught up, but Marik tightened his hold on him. He felt lips on his forehead and turned back to Marik. "S-shut up." he choked out.

Marik laughed and kissed his forehead again. "I didn't say anything."

"You were laughing inside!"

Marik shook his head, now kissing his cheek. "I was aww'ing on the inside, because you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Ryou's face heated up even more, and he punched Marik in the chest. "You're an asshole."

"And you're in love with me." Ryou didn't have time to protest as Marik's lips met his, and if it had been any other night, he would have melted into it. However tonight he couldn't get passed the tastes lingering in Marik's mouth, and he pulled away with a grimace, covering his mouth so Marik couldn't kiss him again.

Marik looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

Ryou grimaced more and wiggled out of Marik's grasp. "You taste like... I don't even know. But you taste horrible."

If Marik took offence to that, he didn't show it, only sighed and scratched his head. "Sorry." He stepped closer again, still the predator. "I won't kiss you again, then, but my buzz is wearing off." Ryou backed into the couch, and Marik pushed him into a sitting position, crawling onto his lap. "So can we hurry up and do this?"

"I never consented, I hope you know that."

Marik shrugged and went back to kissing his neck, finding the buttons on his shirt and pulling them loose. He started to move his pelvis in vertical circles so his ass rubbed against Ryou's groin. He snickered at the smaller man's moan. "It sounds like you're consenting."

"Shut up, you druggie." He reached up and pulled at Marik's hair, but he still laughed, biting his neck.

"I'm in love with a prude."

Ryou's heart skipped a beat, and his throat tightened. He knew it was only the alcohol or pot talking, but still... it sounded nice to hear that from Marik. He tipped his head a bit to offer Marik more of his neck, to which the Egyptian sighed thankfully. He leaned down to give Marik the same treatment, but a few dark patches on his shoulder and neck finally caught his eye. He stroked one with his finger, and Marik shivered and suppressed a moan. He didn't want to believe what his mind was telling him, but he couldn't just sit here and let himself wonder.

"Marik?" he began tentatively, brushing his finger over the bruise again. Marik hummed a reply. "What are these on your neck?"

Marik pulled away, looking down at his own shoulder somewhat dazed again. His brows scrunched together, but then his face relaxed with realization. "Ooh, Bakura got a little frisky."

Ryou shot up into a sitting position, his face full of disbelief. "You mean they're hickeys?"

Marik shrugged yet again, then nodded. "I think? I didn't know he was biting that hard."

Ryou's jaw dropped, and he pushed Marik off him, standing and crossing the room to gather up his things once again. Marik made a protesting noise and followed him. "Ryou, what-?"

Ryou grabbed his computer and pulled it close to his chest, feeling betrayed. "You mean you have to ask?" When Marik was silent, he turned to glare at him. "You cheated on me."

Marik looked far more shocked at the accusation than Ryou could ever imagine. "What? No I didn't!"

"You just said those were hickeys!"

"Yeah but I didn't fuck him."

"So he fucked you?"

"No! Ryou, I would never do that to you." Ryou tried to walk away, but Marik grabbed his arm to pull him back. His eyes were glassy, but from tears or the high Ryou didn't know. He just felt his throat close up at the hurt in Marik's eyes, and the sadness in his voice. "I love you."

Ryou's chest nearly exploded, it sounded so good to hear that. But it also hurt, it hurt so much. Tears filled his eyes and he jerked his hand away. His voice was shaky when he spoke, but he got his words out. "Yeah, until Bakura gets you drunk. Then you let him and Mariku all over you." It hurt even more to say it, but he stifled his sob.

Marik grabbed Ryou again by his shoulders, holding him tight so he couldn't pull away. "Ryou, please. If that were true, I would be in there right now fucking them. They invited me to a threesome, but I refused. You want to know why?"

"Because I live here too and I would have heard you."

"Because I actually fucking care about you, despite what I might say or do. Tonight, with these..." he tipped his head towards the bruises on his shoulder so he wouldn't have to let go of Ryou. "Wanna know what happened?"

Ryou grimaced and tried to pull away. "It's one thing to cheat, but it's another to tell me about it."

Marik continued anyway. "Bakura thought I was Mariku. Because we look so alike. You've seen him, we're almost twins. But he thought I was Mariku and started biting me, but when I tried to push him away he thought I was playing hard to get, so he pinned me to the seat." He gripped Ryou tight with one hand, holding his other up to Ryou's face. "Take off the bracelet.

Ryou frowned. "You take it off."

"If I let you go, you're going to run away. Just take it off."

Ryou glared at him, but did as he was told, having to use both hands to unhook the golden clasp. He let it fall to the floor, revealing Marik's wrist. He was about to ask what was so special about his wrist, but then he saw the dark bruises that wrapped around it and gasped. He grabbed his hand and pulled it close, gently turning it from side to side to look at the bruise. "Oh my God..."

Marik made a face, somewhere between a smile and a grimace. "Bakura has a strong grip."

Ryou swallowed, finding a raised scratch from what he assumed was Bakura's nail, and gently traced over it. "I'll say."

"And if you still don't believe me, Bakura's got a black eye from Mariku. Turns out he's only okay with Bakura fucking me when he's fucking Bakura."

Ryou's brows stitched, not sure if he should believe Marik or not. He held his hand gently though, tracing the scratch, lost in his thoughts. To his knowledge, Marik had never cheated on him before, and had never acted like he had. And he seemed to be telling the truth, as he had sobered down quite a lot since he first walked in the door. Ryou sighed and placed his other hand on top of Marik's, giving it a squeeze.

"Do you promise?"

Marik nodded without even pausing. "Yes, I promise."

Ryou squeezed his hand tighter, nearly crying now. "A-and you love me?"

Marik took Ryou's hand, squeezing it back. "I love you. And I'd kiss you now to prove it but I apparently taste bad."

Ryou managed to giggle without sobbing. "Well, you do. You smoke and drink and eat chips and you're going to taste bad."

Marik chuckled and put his arms around Ryou, and the whitette let himself be pulled into the embrace. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you," he said seriously, breath making Ryou's hair hot. Ryou's mouth dropped, and he hugged Marik back, hard.

"Marik, you're perfect for me. I just...I just wish you'd stay home sometimes, and not go out and party." he hugged him closer, ignoring the smells clinging to his skin. "I don't want you hurt or arrested. I... I love you."

Marik smiled and went to kiss Ryou's hair, but the boy pulled away before he could and jammed a finger in his face. Marik blinked in surprise, and Ryou grinned. "That doesn't mean you're going unpunished. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a month. And no drugs and alcohol during that time."

"A month! Ryou-"

"Do you want it to be two months?"

Marik chuckled, shaking his head. "If you really want me to stay home so much, why don't you just ask?"

"Two months!" Ryou pulled away and pushed Marik towards the bathroom, spanking his butt so hard he yelped. "It's a harsh punishment but if you go shower now, I'll... fool around a bit."

Marik looked back at him and blinked. "Really?"

Ryou nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes, really."

Marik made another little hand gesture, this one towards Ryou. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

Ryou walked over and patted his butt again. "Either get in the shower now and fool around, or not have sex for two months. Your choice."

"You mean we can still have sex while I'm under house arrest?"

Ryou grinned and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him towards the bathroom once more. "Just get your ass in the shower! And brush your teeth at least five times!"

~~~

Based on a few real life events, harhar. I was spending a night at a friend's with about 5 other girls and one of them brought a few worse drugs than pot. That's what inspired this story. (Un?)fortunately, I've never been high my self, and I've only gotten a buzz from the Kinky Marik mentioned (by the way, if you're legal, try it! It's sooooooo good!) so Marik doesn't exactly act how a drunk-high person should act? I tried to get it down as best I could.

Anyway this has been sitting on my desktop for weeks waiting for me to finish it so I finally am. I was going to write a bit more, but decided against it.

I'll tr and get caught up on Soulless and End of the World soon 3


End file.
